The Love Caught In Death's Hand
by VballBabe44
Summary: Toby and Spencer are in love. To bad Ian has to come along and ruin it.
1. Toby's Visit

** A/N- This is my first fan fic. Please bear with me. Rate and review. If don't like the story say so and I won't continue it. **

** Disclaimer- I don't own PLL. **

"Toby?" Spencer asked.

"Yea Spence,"

"Can you stay tonight?"

"No the cops need to talk to me,"

"About what?" her calm voice suddenly sent into worry.

She knew it was probably nothing. Oh come on they pulled him off the list a week ago and put her on it. Oh no it can't be… They want to talk about her. The cops know about them. Who told them? They were careful to make sure the cops didn't see them.

"Jenna told them I was seeing you I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry Spence. I don't have to answer any questions. I will tell them 1 thing."

"Toby what will you tell them? If they come to my house to arrest me in the morning I will give them a reason to. It would be killing you."

"Hold on killer. It's that they are idiots not to think Ian Thomas is a suspect I'm on your side."

"I love you Toby."

"I love you more. Try to sleep tonight I've got to go home."

"If he comes again tonight I will be at your house. I don't care who is there."

"You're always welcome. I love you bye."

They stood in Spencer's room for at least 5 minutes making out. It was passionate Spencer got lost in Toby's lips. She wished she could stay there forever. Forgetting how to breathe she started to hypervenalate. How embarrassing she thought. Toby pulls back. She knew she looked like an idiot but he was all she thought about.

"Bye I love you Toby."

**I know this is a short chapter but I thought it was a good place to end. Rate and Review.**


	2. Ian's Attack

**The last chapter didn't end where it should of here is chapter2**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PLL. **

Every noise I hear, every breath I take, Ian is watching. He won't let me be. He haunts me every night. Only the nights I'm not home or Toby stayed the night are the nights I'm safe from him. Ian rapes me not just sometimes all the time. I won't go into detail.

"Oh Spencer," Ian said breaking her thought.

"Yes?"

"Time for tonight's love,"

"Can we skip tonight I'm tired?"

"NO! Get undressed now!"

"Help mom please somebody."

The window it's still open. Run Spence climb out. Run as fast as you can to Toby's his door will be unlocked. That's what she did she jumped landed ran and Ian came after her. She made it to Toby's before he did. She ran inside. The cops were there. Great she can get Ian once and for all.

"Officers Ian Thomas just tried to rape me," she whispered. Toby grabbed her. He held her silently as tears ruined his shirt. He didn't care. The cops can go screw themselves if they thought this was wrong. She has been sexually assaulted multiple times. They have no right to judge she needed help. She needed safe arms Toby was her safe arms.

"You need to stop lying Spencer" said an officer.

"She isn't he has done it before no one will believe her."

"Toby can I stay here for awhile?"

"As long as you need to."

"If they won't believe me you will."

"Always."

"I think you guys should leave."

"Okay."

Toby drove Spencer to her house. Her parents didn't like her moving out. She couldn't live here anymore with Ian in here backyard. She told her parents everything. They thought she was lying like they always do no one cares what Spencer wants. Toby helped her pack everything up. Took her stuff to his house. She got to his room with pajamas on. The second she laid down she was asleep. Toby knew this would be her first good night sleep in a long time. Too bad just then the window broke open.

**Hope you guys like the cliff hanger if you want it to continue let me know. By reviewing. At 10 reviews I'll upload more.**


	3. Able To Relax At Last

**Thanks to all who reviewed. This is how it comes out in my head. I know it sounds stupid at points but I can't change the weird thoughts in my head. If anyone wants to beta my story let me know I make a lot of mistakes I don't see.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PLL. Wish I did.**

"Spencer, stay down. I'll kick their butt before they come close to you."

"Toby, don't get killed."

Spencer is scared to death. Toby is going to get killed by a freak. Ian's face flashes through the window. That was enough to send her into complete and total rampage. She starts screaming. Tears running down her face. The images running through her head you could see through her eyes. She was absolutely terrified. No one can help her it seems like. Then she sees blood on Toby.

"Oh my gosh, Toby did Ian hurt you?" screeched Spencer.

"No, I gave him a bloody nose I'm fine. The cops are on their way."

"Where is Ian?"

"On the ground outside the window I tied him up."

"Toby, this isn't funny."

"I know that's why the cops already picked him up. He is going to jail for vandalism."

"How long?"

"6 months at least, 1 year max."

"Maybe I can move back home."

"Yea you could. I wish you won't."

"Okay I won't. I'm going to go to bed I have had a very long day."

"Night Spence I love you."

As Spencer slowly drifts off into sleep, Toby watched her breathing slow as she drift into unconscious. He wondered how such a beautiful girl could have such a crappy, screwed up life. Why would anyone want to hurt her? He asked himself these questions because he was too hyped up to sleep. He doesn't know what to expect when her life is so screwed up. He wonders if she will ever act up from this. I guess I'll never get the answer he thought.

**Please review tell me what you think and where you want the story to go.**


	4. A is Back

**Thanks PrettyLittleGleeber for the Idea to use A, I was not planning to. Thanks to all the people who review I'm writing ahead.**

** Disclaimer- I don't own PLL wish I did but don't. **

"Spence get up we have school."

"5 more minutes." She flips over and goes back to bed.

"We have 10 minutes before first hour get up," Toby said while hitting Spence with his pillow.

"Ugh fine."

"Your phone has been going off for 10 minutes."

"Crap."

Three new messages, one missed call. Missed call Hanna, one text from Aria, one from Em, and one from A.

_Hey Spence, I heard about your Ian cry. Too bad no one believes little Spencer. _

_ BTW I got Ian out of jail last night he's not too happy with you._

_ Toby can't save you now._

_ Love,_

A

"Toby how did Ian get out of jail?"

"Someone bailed him out."

"Is he going to be at school today?"

"No he got fired."

"Okay I have to call Hanna."

"Hey, Hanna sorry I over slept. Yes I'm fine. I'm staying with Toby see you soon bye." Toby wished he heard Hanna's side of the conversation. On the way to school it was silent. No radio and no phone going off. Toby was getting worried. Once at school they kissed each other bye. Spencer ran to her friends. I'm not going to stay by myself at all for a long time she told herself. Tonight she was going to Aria's to work on a project. With Mike in the room she didn't want to make her and Aria fight Ian that is way too hard.

**Sorry it's so short the next chapter will have some action. Can any of you guess who will get kidnapped? Leaving you at no suspense how rude of me. **


	5. Author's Note

_** A/N- I have no clue where to go with this story.**_

_** I'm sorry but I need ideas. **_

_** Almost everybody who has reviewed likes the story.**_

_** I'm not sure whether to end it or keep it going. **_

_**Sorry it isn't a real chapter.**_

_** Let me know please.**_


	6. The Picnic

**Okay chapter 5 technically. Keep reviewing I want to thank Nightmares. and. Dreams, for reviewing on every chapter but one. I like your incite.**

Spencer has Toby pick her up from Aria's. He takes her out to a nice romantic picnic. They lay in the meadow talking for hours. Spencer only feels safe in Toby's arms.

"Spence. We need to go back."

"Okay." Phone rings loudly. One new text.

_Spencer Hastings mom is worried about you come home. ~Melissa_

_ No she doesn't want me or believes me. Besides Ian lives there. ~Spencer _

_ Fine. ~Melissa_

_ "_Was that Ian?"

"No, Melissa."

It was a long silent ride home. No one talked. Toby just wished he knew about what was gonna happen that night.

**Sorry so short this is just where the story line ended best. Keep reviewing they inspire me. I have a few ideas to keep this going. After this story who should I write about next in PLL. Keep reading.**


End file.
